River of Poison
by Gamerctm
Summary: FF6 Fic! Cyan thinks back to when his home was destroyed by Kefka's Poison. Rated PG for mild langauge. ONESHOT PLZ R&R!


River of Poison  
  
Summary: Cyan's thinks back to when his home was destroyed by Kefka's Poison. Rated PG for mile language. I do not own FF6 or any of the Final Fantasy games. I'm just a fan doing a fic.  
  
My name is Cyan... retainer of King Doma. I think back to what happened to me a while back. What brought me into this war against that demon clown, Kefka. Kefka... I can never forgive him for what he has done. My family... my friends... all killed in an instant by his hand!  
  
It was shortly after our victory against the small army of Empire soldiers that attacked. I stood atop the castle, watching the Empire Base with a friend of mine. He noticed some activity going on there and I watched along with him. My first thought, an attack on our castle... but it slowed down and all was calm again. I heard a loud, ear shattering scream from another one of my friends and fellow soldiers. I looked towards the source of the sound and saw a unspeakable horror... his face turned completely pale, and out of his throat, a choked cry for help. Both his eyes and his mouth were wide open. He fell to the ground and gave off one last groan of pain and suffering. I waited for him to arise, hoped he would stand, but to no avail. He was dead...  
  
I looked at the river. The water was a weird dark purple. And the smell was unbearable, even at the height I was on, I could get a whiff of it. That's when I heard it... more screams... more cries of pain... more of the sounds of death. All of my fellow soldiers fell off the castle wall, into the water, or on the ground. All of them... every last one... died one at a time until none were left standing. With the exception of me and my friend, all them were too close to the weird colored river. The smell choke their lungs and made them gasp for air. The two of us quickly realized what was the cause of it. Poison... The source of the toxin, The Empire's Base.  
  
The very next thing my friend and I were concerned about, the well-being of our king. We quickly ran down the halls and found the throne room. A million thoughts were in my head at that time. Who could have poisoned our water? General Leo? No... not him... He would never stoop to something that cowardly. I remembered the first day the base was built. He came to our castle personally, and all alone. My first instinct was too order the army to attack, but I saw he had no weapons on him. He must have known that I would never attack an unarmed soldier. He had a sad expression on his face, one of grief. He called me out. I reluctantly walked out with my sword by my side. When I met him, he extended his hand as a sign of friendship. I just stared at it as if it was a trick to make me lower my guard. He withdrew it and spoke with a soft tone. "I understand that we must be rivals..." He said to me. "But I have no desire to harm you or your country. But by the act of the Empire, I must. Perhaps one day, we can establish peace between our two homes. And when that day comes, I hope you can shake my hand then." Then, with the same silence as before, he left.  
  
We ran into the throne and saw the one thing we feared. Our King, was face down on the floor, face pale, gasping for air, near death. I told my friend to seek help and I dashed to the King. I tried to lift him to his feet, but he was slowly fading away. "Cyan..." He gasped out. "Is...that you?" I answered by saying his name. "Since the days of my father, you have protected this kingdom... I thank you..." I begged him to speak no more, he needed to save as much energy as he could. But he continued. "Cyan... your... family... go to them..." With that, he took one final breath and died. It took me some time to collect myself, but then his words echoed in my head. "Your family... go to them..." My family! My son and wife! I must go to them!  
  
My friend returned and gave me grave news. He couldn't find anyone who was living. I wasn't going to give up. I ran from room to room looking for a sign of life. But all I saw was death... caused by the hideous poison. I finally found my family's room. I took a second and stood there, praying that they survived. I opened the door and my prayers were unanswered. Laying on the floor was the love of my life... Elayne... my wife. I ran to her and tried desperately to wake her. I keep trying, and shouted her name. But she didn't return... I felt my heart break in two. My eyes filled with tears, and my hope was gone... but then my hope returned. My son... Owain!  
  
I ran over to the bed where he laid and lifted him out of it with a great hope. But his body... so cold, and motionless... his face pale... no... it can't be... he's dead. How...How can this be? Why? Why? Why did it have to be him?! It should have been me instead!!! HOW CAN THIS BE!? IT'S NOT FAIR! My son... my son who made me so proud and happy... TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! I cried into him stomach as I held him, then, with rage in my heart and soul, I ran out the door and towards the Empire Base, to find the one who caused this!  
  
I found myself at the base fighting endless numbers of soldiers. Thankfully, two brave warriors, Sabin, martial artist from Figaro, and Shadow, the infamous assassin, aided me in the destruction of the Empire's Base. They then told me who was the cause of the poison. It was who I had thought it was... that insane fool, Kefka. We were able to escape the base and head to the Phantom Forest, where we accidentally boarded the train to the "other side," the Phantom Train. After battling hoards of ghosts and the Train itself, we were able to get off and were back in the forest. The whistle blew again, and a new group of people were boarding the train. It was all my dead friends... and my family!  
  
I ran as fast as I could to chase after the train. I begged my wife and son to come back, but they were already out of my sight. I can still hear my wife's words. "You have made so happy... Thank you, my love." I could then hear the words of my brave son. "I'll take care of mommy!" My son... it was good to hear his voice again... but if I could only hold him in my arms again. Soon, the train was gone... completely... as well as my family. I looked down and allowed my tears to fall on the dirt covered ground. But soon, it was time for me to go... and I wanted to. I had a lot of plans for the demon who did this.  
  
Kefka... he was why my friends is dead! He was why King Doma is dead! He was why my family is dead! The bastard... that insane clown... he didn't have any regrets for what he had done! I will make him regret it! When he poured that poison into our river, he should have killed me! But he didn't... and it will be the biggest, and last, mistake of his wretched life! I shall find him! Make him beg for mercy at my feet! And when I am through with his pathetic cries, I will take my katana and slice his head clean off his shoulders! He cost me everything I held dear to me... my home in ruins because of him and his horrific River of Poison... 


End file.
